Frozen Hearts
by gabihmachado
Summary: Elsa e Anna são as duas últimas herdeiras da linhagem real de Arendelle. Mas com a proximidade do casamento de Anna, velhos sentimentos começam a surgir e até mesmo o gelo entre as duas irmãs pode começar a derreter. Além disso, os poderes de Elsa estão mais descontrolados do que nunca e podem se tornar uma ameaça a todos os habitantes do reino.


O céu estava vermelho vivo em Arendelle, enquanto o sol sumia por trás das cordilheiras, quando Anna encontrou Elsa na varanda do castelo. A irmã, de cabelos e pele tão claros quanto o gelo, estava completamente banhada pela luz do crepúsculo e mirava o horizonte em silêncio, como se os seus pensamentos estivessem tão distantes quanto as montanhas que contemplava.

Anna não quis interrompê-la, mas não pôde deixar de admirar a cena, digna de um quadro para ser pendurado na sala de jantar real. Exatamente naquele momento, Elsa quebrou o silêncio e disse baixinho, na sua voz mais cristalina:

— Algum problema, Anna?

O susto foi tão grande que a princesa de Arendelle teve a pele tingida de vermelho tal qual o pôr-do-sol, por pura vergonha de ser pega naquela situação.

— D-desculpe, Elsa, eu só queria discutir um detalhe... do-do casamento.

A rainha da neve, como era conhecida entre o povo do reino, fixou seus belos olhos azuis na irmã e subitamente, Anna esqueceu o discurso que havia ensaiado por horas e horas. É que Elsa andava mais quieta do que de costume nos últimos dias, silenciosa e compenetrada. Não era ríspida nem mal-humorada, comparecia a todos os eventos oficiais da corte, mas parecia não estar presente de verdade no ambiente e assim que tinha oportunidade, retirava-se para os seus aposentos reais. Anna havia pensado que essa reação devia ser apenas preocupação da irmã em ter que governar o reino sozinha dali a alguns dias, depois do seu casamento com Kristoff, quando os dois iriam mudar-se para um palacete de frente para o mar, não muito longe dali. Elsa ainda lutava para controlar seus poderes e sentia-se insegura constantemente, sempre precisando da ajuda de Anna para organizar jantares e bailes, ou até mesmo lidar com os criados.

Mas agora, ao encarar o olhar solitário da rainha, Anna pensou ter visto uma ponta de tristeza ali. As duas só tinham uma à outra e talvez a irmã estivesse se sentindo abandonada com a iminência do casamento e o começo de uma nova vida para Anna, longe dela.

— Então...?

Droga! Porque isso acontecia o tempo todo? Não era raro perder-se em pensamentos e esquecer do presente quando Elsa a olhava daquela maneira.

— Bem... é mais como uma formalidade técnica. A resposta já é meio óbvia e eu nem deveria perguntar. Claro, não é como se você fosse obrigada a aceitar, mas eu imagino que sim, afinal de contas...

— Anna?

— Sim, Elsa?

— Vá direto ao ponto.

— Certo... Hum... Eu só queria saber se...Se você quer ser a minha madrinha de casamento. É isso. O que você me diz?

Aquele silêncio desconfortável não havia sido planejado. Na verdade, Anna havia imaginado a cena completa: Elsa emocionada, abraçando-a com carinho e agradecendo pela honra concedida. Mas talvez as preocupações da irmã fossem tão profundas, que até a impediam de celebrar o momento. Talvez...

— Claro. Claro que eu aceito.

— Ai meu Deus! Aceita mesmo? Obrigada, Elsa, muito obrigada! Não seria a mesma coisa sem você lá, ao meu lado. Nossa, como estou aliviada! Não que eu tenha achado que você ia recusar ou algo do tipo, mas enfim, é bom ouvir isso finalmente!

Anna estava tão empolgada que quase esqueceu de respirar. Fez uma pausa, fechou os olhos, ainda sorrindo, e respirou fundo.

— Obrigada, Elsa.

A rainha apenas acenou com a cabeça de forma elegante, com uma espécie de sorriso triste no canto da boca e já ia virando-se para voltar à sua posição inicial, apoiada  
na balaustrada, quando Anna deu meia-volta perto da porta e falou:

— Elsa?

— Mais alguma coisa, Anna?

— Não. Na verdade, eu só queria dizer... Eu só queria dizer que nada vai mudar depois do meu casamento. Eu não vou te abandonar. Sempre estarei aqui por você.

Nesse momento, o verdadeiro sorriso de Elsa apareceu, brilhante como a luz do sol refletida nos picos congelados das montanhas de Arendelle. Na verdade, aquele sorriso poderia derreter qualquer geleira, pensou Anna, sorrindo também.

— Mesmo?

— Sim. Sempre.

E a Rainha da Neve acenou mais uma vez com a cabeça e virou-se para o horizonte, tingido agora de azul escuro, onde as primeiras estrelas da noite começavam a aparecer.


End file.
